


Coffee and Cuddles

by saltymermaid



Category: Always Raining Here
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltymermaid/pseuds/saltymermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff drabble ft cuddly mornings!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> A short little drabble for my lovely friend who I have dragged down into ARH hell with me. I’ve really meant to write for this comic, so this was a nice way to dip my toes in. I hope you like it, babe, and I hope to write more for this fandom soon!

Adrian settled onto the couch with a sigh, curling up against it’s arm and letting the warmth of his coffee seep into his hands. He loved lazy mornings like this, when the world slowed down for a few hours to let all of it’s inhabitants find peace.

He smiled down at his mug, letting the steam drift up and warm the tip of his cold nose. This house always seemed to be cold, but Adrian didn’t mind it. Putting on his fuzzy socks and big sweaters only served to make these mornings seem even slower, and the slower the time passed, the better.

Adrian looked up with a smile as Carter ambled out of the bedroom, running a hand through his messy hair. Carter saw the extra mug on the coffee table, and picked it up with a grunt of thanks, sitting down next to Adrian.

Carter had never been much of a morning person. He’d much rather sleep till noon and lay in bed until his growling stomach convinced him to get up. But lately, he had started setting his alarm for earlier and earlier times. Though he may not like mornings, he definitely liked Adrian making him coffee, and seeing him in his favorite polar bear pajama pants and matching slippers. Yes, Carter certainly didn’t like mornings, but the shining look in Adrian’s sleep crusted eyes always made it worth it to drag himself out of bed.

When Carter set down his mug, he scooted closer to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around Adrian’s shoulders and pulling him closer to him.

“It’s raining again,” he said, his face buried into Adrien’s neck.

“It’s always raining here.” Adrian wrapped his arm around Carter’s shoulder, allowing his head to roll back onto the cushion. Carter shifted slightly, moving onto to his side so that he could see Adrian’s face. His hand found it’s way into Adrian’s hair, his fingers moving in gentle circles that sent shivers down Adrian’s spine.

It would never cease to amaze Carter that Adrian looked so good in the mornings. His dopey smile seemed to be fixed to his face, and his hair would stick up in every direction. They had their deepest conversations in the morning, when both of their brains were barely awake and everything that they said was dripping with fatigue and total honesty.

“What are you thinking about?” Adrian’s hand came down on Carter’s, his thumb gently rubbing his palm.

“How cute you are,” Carter said, relaxing even more into the couch cushion.

Adrian giggled, and Carter was taken aback yet again by how much he adored seeing him like this, totally unguarded and, for once, totally happy. “Someone’s in a good mood this morning,” Adrian teased.

“Of course I am. I get to cuddle and make out with my smoking hot boyfriend. What more could I ask for?”

“Make out?” Adrian raised his eyebrows. “Wow, Carter, you say that like I actually want to kiss you.”

Adrian’s heart soared when the corners of Carter’s eyes crinkled with a laugh. “Do you not want to kiss me?”

“No,” Adrien shifted so that he was sitting in Carter’s lap. “I’d much rather do this,” he took Carter’s wrists in his hands and looped his arms around his waist, “and this,” he wriggled down into the comfortable gap between Carter’s legs, “and this,” he finished as he wrapped his legs under Carter’s ankles.

“Well,” Carter said, “I’d like to do this,” he tilted Adrian’s head back so that it rested on his chest, “and this,” he took Adrian’s soft hands into his, “and this,” he bent his neck so that his forehead was resting on the crown of Adrian’s head.

They sat in silence for a while, just existing together, holding each other as the world woke up. The heat of their bodies made the chill of the house seem nonexistent, and in that moment, all that mattered was one another. The only thing they wanted to do was be there, in that moment, their limbs hopelessly intertwined and their souls fitting together as perfectly as their bodies did.

Yes, Carter had never been much of a morning person. He never used to like silence, either. But all of that changed when he had learned that mornings meant coffee and pajama pants, and silence meant listening to the music that was Adrian’s soft sighs and the birds chirping outside his window. He had never expected to see the sunrise or to be satisfied simply listening to someone’s breath. But, then again, he had never counted on meeting Adrian. It seemed the best things in life were things he had never expected. That, and slow, lazy mornings.


End file.
